Whispering Voices
by Evanescence13
Summary: Things have been happening, things Hogwarts cant explain. Students are going missing,screams in the middle of the night in the Dark Forest. A new girl, Rose crushing on Scorpious, Scorpious and his secret, him crushing back,suck at summary's read please!
1. Prologue

**AN: Hiya people! This is my second ever fanfiction! I know that the prologue's short, and that Rose Weasley and Scorpious Malfoy are not in it, but the next chapter they will be! And It'll be longer :D I just needed this person to set the story. You'll be seeing her again soon, too. Hahahhaha, She has a secret, a dark, dark secret... I hope ya like it!**

Prologue

Far, far away from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardy, stood a tall, slender feminine figure, standing on a rock in the middle the sea, looking at the cave before her. Inside was the hiding place of Salazar Slytherin's locket, before 25 yeras ago Harry Potter destroyed , murderous blue eyes stared at the opening of the cave underneath a black coat. Blond hair fell down to her waist in waves, and her unnaturally pale skin shone in the moonlight. Next to her, was a short, fat, girl with a mouse like face and beady black eyes. She had no cloak, and her orange hair was stringy and greasy, and her middle fingers were missing. She was Frankensteins twin sister compared to the pale girl next to her.

"Miss, what are we doing here?" the fat one asked in a small, squeaky voice, afraid of the answer. It was like she was actually a mouse, an ugly, deformed mouse instead of a real human being.

Those murderous, unnerving electric blue eyes turned the human mouse and the blond smirked. "We, dear friend, are here to mourn the greatest Dark Wizard England, and the rest of the world has ever known, and vowing to avenge his death." The blond must have called her a dear friend, and in her eyes was kindness, but it was fake kindness. The stupid human mouse was too ignorant to notice it though.

The short one swallowed loudly. Those eyes were indeed creepy, but beautiful at the same time. It made her mad that her eyes werent like that. "But, Ar-" She began, but was cut off by a cold and strong hand around her throat.

The blond lifted the fat one a foot in the air. "Don't. Say. My. Name." She hissed. "Your as stupid as your father was. How anyone loved him, I will never know. Idiot, do NOT say my name. Not until I follow in the Dark Lord's footsteps, not until Harry Potter pays for what he had done to the Dark Lord, to me. Understand?" Those blue eyes were like blue fire, her face contorted with rage so great it would have created a world wide earthquake.

The fat one nodded, choking, and was released from the strangle hold around her throat. The blond smiled, her eyes calm and unnerving again, and patted the girls greasy head. "Good girl, now, get us out of here. We have work to do." The red head held her arm out, and the blond grabbed it, and with a loud _crack!_ They were gone...

**AAN: Did ya like it? REVIEW PLEASE! Because if you review it then I will be motivated to post chapter one which I am in the process of writing. :D **

_Reviews will make Scorpious and Rose run into each other in Diagon Alley..._


	2. Chapter One: Diagon Alley

**AN: I couldn't help it. I hate to post chapter one Next chapter I'm gonna try to write Scorpious, but I'm not so good at a guys point of view. But If its a pretty good then I'm gonna go Rose one chapter and Scorpious the next. Hope you like this one~ I have major writers block, so its not as long as my chapters usually are ):**

Chapter One

Diagon Alley

**Rose Weasley:**

_'Brilliant. Just freaking brilliant. Your such a genius Rose, getting yourself lost in Diogon Alley. How James is going to laugh at you.' _Thought Rose Weasley, a fifth year, and a total idiot. She had been walking with her cousins, hanging out in Diagon Alley, getting their books and making jokes when Rose had been distracted by a certain blond Slytherin boy with the fascinating silver eyes that she had only ever spoken too once. Yes, she had a major crush on Scorpious Malfoy, her supposed sworn enemy. They have only spoken to each other once, but it had been a friendly conversation in Potions. Rose was having a hard time and Scorpious offered to help her. That was in their first year. Ever since then, Rose developed a crush on him, and was too chicken to ever talk to him again. But, Rose would glance at him a lot in every class they had together. He seemed to habe been doing the same, or at least Rose thought so because every time she looked at him it looked as though he had quickly looked away from her. This behavior was odd to her, but she never really gave it much of a thought.

Rose's black curly hair was framing her face, and her bright green eyes were darting everywhere, looking for her lost cousins. It was odd, because she looked more like her Uncle Harry than her father, with a hint of her mother in her. Her mother said her great grandad looked almost exactly like me, but Rose still was freaked out by the resemblance between her and her uncle Harry. It was like he was her da or something, which was crazy, because Ron Weasley was her da. Harry Potter wasn't even really related to her, he was her uncle because her aunt Ginny married him. Aunt Ginny was the one who was actually related to her.

A familiar voice made Rose turn around, and she saw the red hair of the Weasley family. She hurried, making her way over to them but was knocked down by a bunch of wizards who just stepped over her. They all had very exspensive clothing on, all platinum blond, and all had snooty expressions on their faces. Great. The Malfoy's. They didn't even bother to apologize, except for one, one who Rose was so glad to see, to finally speak to again after three years with only one conversation. Plus, he was the only one without white blond hair. Scorpious Malfoy had dirty blond hair, and extrodinary grey eyes, that when he's angry, turn a dark stormy grey. She knew this by watching him get into a fight once.

Scorpious held out a hand, and Rose took it, and he pulled her up. "I'm sorry about that. My family are a bunch of gits." He shot a nasty glare in their direction. "Even though my father and grandfather hate your father doesn't mean they have any right to run you over." Throughout the entire apology he had been mainly looking at Rose.

"I-Its not your fault." She stuttered just slightly. "Thanks, Scorpious. Your about the only friendly face I've seen since I got lost." She cursed herself. Why, _why_ did she have to say she got lost and sound like a total idiot? "Um, uh, what I meant was that I lost my family." Oh great. This was humiliating. "I mean-"

Scorpious just smiled and shook his head, and interupted her. "You mean, you were distracted by something for a minute, stopped to look at it and then the next second your family ditched you?" He was still smiling, and looking at her with those grey eyes that just melted her heart.

"Um, yeah. How did you know?" Rose asked, tilting her head to side and looking at him. At fourteen he had gotten very tall, and muscles from being on the Slytherin Quidditch team. He was pale, but not unnatural pale, just a kind of pale that looked good on guys like him. She could just imagine hugging him, him hugging back, towering over her because him being at least a foot taller than her. Just hugging him and leaning up to- _'Shut up!' _She thought to herself. _'Just because you have a crush on him does _not_ mean you get to daydream about kissing him when he's right in front of you!'_

Scorpious laughed. "It happened to me earlier." He scratched the back of his neck, and frowned just a bit. He touched my nose and said, "You have dirt right there on your nose you know."

Rose blushed and wiped the dirt off of her nose, and behind her was a cold voice. "Come on Scorpious, your father has been looking for you. He was afraid he lost the dog." The tone was slightly mocking, and Rose looked at Scorpious to see utter hatred in his eyes. She was afraid to turn around, but turn around she did, and she saw an old Lucias Malfoy sneering at her. She wanted to cower, but she stood tall and looked him right in the eye. Lucias Malfoy was not known for his kindness.

But Scorpious put a hand on Rose's shoulder, making her heart skip a beat, and he grinned at her. "See ya at school Rose." And then they left. Rose stared after him, a smile on her face. She didn't know how long she had been standing there, but suddenly someone was snapping fingers in front of her face, and she turned to see Dominique and Victoire. The two hald veela sisters looked relieved.

"Rose! We 'ave been looking everywhere for you! Are you alright?" Came Dominique's faint accent, which she got from her french mother, Fleur. Dominique was short, with long blond hair and more of her father in her than her mother, although Dominique was really pretty. Her sister, Victoire, was tall, with the same blond hair and brown eyes, but she had more of Fleur in her than Charlie.

Rose nodded, and said, "Yeah, just got lost. Did everyone already get their books?" She was suddenly aware that she didn't get her books yet. And it was almost dark. She looked up at the sky. How did she stand there for hours, just staring off into space? That was quite odd actually.

"Yes, they already 'ave. Fortunately though, uncle 'Arry bought them for you. Come, lets go to the Three Broomsticks." Victoire grabbed her arm and she led the way back to the Three Broomsticks. Rose followed her and it took them awhile, but they finally made it to the three broomsticks where Her mother and father were sitting at the table. Ron and Hermione got up automaticaly and ran over to her, hugging her tightly.

"Rose Weasley! Never put us through that again!" Said her mum. Ron nodded in agreement, both of them still crushing their daughter. Soon the rest of the family hugged her and they sat back down, and they ate, and went up to bed. Nothing interesting really happened.

The next morning was a flurry of people running from room to room, packing their stuff, making sure everyone had their books, and then getting into a bunch of muggle taxi's and going to the trainstation. They walked through the wall, and befor ethem was the crimson Hogwarts Express, Rose's only way to get to her second favorite place in the world.

They hung around and talked for awhile, but then everyone kissed their mum's and da's cheeks and left to get on the train. I sat in an empty compartment, away from my family, and pulled out a muggle book called Tithe, and began reading...

**AAN: Did ya like it? Well, review it and let me know! :D Reviews make me happy. **

_Reviews will make Scorpious talk to Rose for the third time in five years. _


	3. Chapter 2: Scorpious Malfoy&Secrets

Chapter Two

Scorpious Malfoy&Secrets

Scorpious Malfoy:

The train ride was unbelieveably slow. Scorpious couldn't wait to be back at Hogwarts, to explore the grounds, to read as many muggle books as he liked, and to get to know Rose Weasley more. Scorpious always thought she was pretty, he still did in fact, but the real reason why he wanted to be her friend was because, well, she was different. The way she acted, like how she kept on blushing and stuttering yesterday in Diagon Alley when he had helped her up from when Draco knocked her over. Scorpious still didn't forgive his father for that. It was so damn adorable that Scorpious had to keep from giving her a bear hug. Some would say this behavior was odd, for a Malfoy, expecially Scorpious, getting the taunts of having a deatheater for a father and such. But, Scorpious longed for a friend that he could tell his problems too, and a friend that owuld understand and not judge him, or be afraid of him.

Scorpious didn't even want to think about why his family shut him out of their lives. They put up with him in the summer holidays, but that was it, and when they put up with him in the summer holidays, they kept on taunting him about being a dog and such. They knew what Scorpious was, and they thought he was filth because of it. Not that he blamed them, he wasn't too happy about it himself. In fact, he hated it. Nothing worked though, since there was no cure.

He ran a hand through his messy, dirty blond hair, and looked into the mirror of the boys bathroom. Yes, that train ride was very slow. He couldn't wait to see Rose's green eyes again, but he didn't get the chance to talk to her. Something he was going to change, very soon. He would talk to her every chance he got now, just because he wanted a friend. Not just that, he wanted Rose as a friend. He didn't know why, he just needed her to be his friend.

He stared at himself in disgust. No, Rose couldn't be his friend. No one could. The second anyone found out about the real Scorpious Malfoy, they would run away screaming. He stared at his grey eyes, at his pupils, they way that when he was angry, like he was now, they would change slightly. Just slightly, not that most would notice. He hated the way his teeth looked like fangs sometimes, if he smiled too much. He hated his muscles, beccause he knew for a fact that Quidditch wasn't the only way he got them. He hated himself, everything about him. Because of him, he had no family that loved him, no friends.

Scorpious growled, a real fierce growl and punched the glass mirror. Shards of glass went flying in every directionn, and Scorpious felt a stinging pain in his hand. He looked down to see several shards of glass in his fist. He pulled the pieces out, one by one, ignoring the pain, and then he got his wand, and did a quick spell to heal his fist. Then he repaired the mirror, and walked out the door quickly. He walked very fast down the hallway, and into the Slytherin Common room, where, sitting on one of the couches was a very beautiful girl. She looked like she was a fifth year, like Scorpious, with very long, wavy golden blond hair and electric blue eyes. She was very pale, with a heart shaped face. From the looks of her legs, she was very tall, probably almost nearly as tall as Scorpious. He looked at her, and she smiled at him.

The girl stood up, and walked over to Scorpious. She stopped in front of him, and smiled again. "Hello." She said in a strange accent that Scorpious didn't regocnize. It was a mixture of American, English, and… Irish? Yet, despite this strange accent, she spoke perfectly. "I'm Kianna O'Claire." She looked him up and down, and she smiled again. "And you must be the famous Scorpious Malfoy, son of Draco Malfoy, the deatheater."

Scorpious instantly knew who this girl was. The O'Claires were a very rich and powerful pure blooded wizarding family. Long ago, when his parents actually treated him like their son, Scorpious overheard his mother and father talking about arranging Kianna, who Scorpious had only seen once, and him to get married when they were seventeen. To Scorpious, at the time he not only hated girls, but hated Kianna. He still did, in fact. But, he had only seen her once, a very long time ago. And had only three words with her.

"Hello, Kianna. I haven't seen you in a very long time. How come you've never spoken to me? We are after all in the same year. I thought your parents had moved to Australia or somewhere like it." Scorpious said, keeping his fake smile on his face. He didn't want to deal with selfish bitches like Kianna right now, not when he was already angry at himself. But then, he was always angry with himself, always.

Kianna looked at his fist, at the faint pink lines where the glass had stabbed his hand. "So, you were the one who made all that racket. Whats wrong?" She asked him quietly. She looked up at him with concerned eyes, but also something else, an emotion Scorpious couldn't name. She looked down at his hand, still clenched into a fist, and grabbed it. "You can tell me." She whispered quietly.

Scorpious suddenly felt himself wanting to tell her. He wanted to tell her everything, and beg her not to run away. He stared into those beautiful blue eyes, and he felt himself leaning in closer, and closer, until their lips were only an inch apart…

Scorpious snapped out of it. He jumped back like she had slapped him, and he stared at her in disbelief. What had just happened? He had almost kissed her? He looked at her again, and nearly ran back to his room, and laid in bed all night, thinking.

Scorpious went straight to class, which was potions, when he looked at the clock and saw the time. He hadn't slept at all last night, but he had grown accustomed to this. Staying up all night was what he did most of the time. Proffessor Slughorn looked up at the sound of the door opening, and he too looked at the time. "Well, dear boy its very early! Are you sure you don't want to be back in bed like everyone else?" Slughorn asked Scorpious. Scorpious shook his head.

"No sir, I'd just rather get started on the assignment that you were going to give us today, and then maybe I can do my homework in class." Scorpious told him. Slughorn nodded, and began telling him what they were going ot do. Scorpious went straight to work, and went to the student store, now and then slipping ingredients from it that he was going to need very soon, if he was right. Once in awhile, when Slughorn wasn't looking, he went into Slughorns ingrediant's storage place, because some things he needed he didn't find in the student storage.

He was almost doen with it by the time people began showing up. Scorpious was quite surprised when he heard someone sit next to him, and he looked over at the person. The person was Rose Weasley, and he could tell by the look on her face that she wasn't supposed to be sitting next to him. In fact, he was pretty sure that Albus was going to be very mad when he saw that his potions partner joined Scorpious instead. He smiled at Rose, and said, "Hello there sunshine. Beautiful morning, isn't it?" He laughed.

Rose kinda glared at him. She wasn't a morning person. "Why, why, why are you so cheerful? Did you even sleep?" She looked at him, and then she blushed and looked away. What was that all about? Scorpious shrugged it off, and he grinned.

"No, not a wink of sleep. I wasn't tired, and I was just so thrilled to see you today, in the morning. Although, I can tell you don't like mornings." Scorpious smiled at her, and went back to his potion. When he looked back at her, she was surprised. But she wasn't looking at him, she was looking at his cauldron.

"You… you came in early?" She stuttered slightly. Then, she had a look of defeat. "I give up, Scorpious Malfoy. You defeated me at Potions. Now please help me." She looked up at him with the most aodrable puppy dog eyes Scorpious had ever seen.

He chuckled slightly and said, "It would be my pleasure Ms. Weasley." So, that was how the day began.

Throughout the day, Scorpious talked to Rose on their way to classes, and at lunch, and after school in the library. That was when their friendhsip was formed, and over the days Scorpious tutored Rose in Potions, and Rose tutored Scorpious in History of Magic.

"History of Magic is bloody horrible. It needs to burn in hell." Said Scorpious in one of these sessions, growling slightly and scartching out something on his parchment. He looked over to see Rose trying not to laugh.

"Its not interesting to you, so you don't pay attention. But History of Magic is very interesting, once you actually listen. " Rose said to him. "No, the Goblin Wars didn't happen then." She said, the corners of her mouth lifting up.

Scorpious shook his head and edited the date, and that was when the Headmistress came in. "Mr. Malfoy. Ms. Weasley, the teachers and I need to have an urgent meeting, would you mind doing your homework elsewhere?"

"Not at all Professor." Said Rose, and they packed up their things and left. Scorpious though, he stayed behind and sat at the door, listening.

"That Malfoy boy, you said that he's a we-" Began one voice, one of the school board Scorpious thought. The voice was cut off immediately by Professoer Mcgonagall.

"Shhh! Yes, he is. And he's been like this for the past seven years of his life. He's been perfectly fine here at Hogwarts, and the only people who knoew are you, and me. And he wants it to stay that way. We give him the ingrediants to make the potion, he takes it, and he goes to the Shrieking Shack. Its almost exactly like when Remus Lupin was here. He will be fine."

That was the last thing Scorpious heard before the world went dark.


	4. Chapter 3: A Strange Rescue

**AN: I'M BACK! I'm so dreadfully sorry that I left you all for two years. A lot of stuff happened, and I ended up giving up all hope of becoming an author and I kind of just died in a hole for two years. But thats changing! I will not abandon you guys again, ever, and I'm so dreadfully sorry. I will finish this tale for you, and please dont be too mad at me. .**

"Rose! Rose!" Rose turned around and saw Victoire skipping over to her. She turned back around and walked faster, furiously wiping the tears off her cheeks. She wanted to give Dominique a hex so terrible it would scar her for life. She wanted Dominique to suffer. She wanted them all to suffer. The frozen, dead leaves crunched under her feet as she headed back into the castle. "Rose!" Victoire had caught up to her, her blue eyes looking quite betrayed at Rose's ignoring her. "Whats the matter?"

Rose stopped and spun toward her, getting in her face. "You know exactly what the matter is!" Rose yelled at her. "You all do! You all were in on it! Were barely a month into school and you all already told Ron about my friendship with Scorpious! AND THEN YOU GET DOMINIQUE TO TELL SCORPIOUS THAT I SAID HORRIBLE THINGS ABOUT HIM, THINGS THAT I NEVER SAID." She was practically screaming at Victiore, and her part veela cousin took a step back, horror written all over her face.

"Rose, I had no idea-"

"LIKE BLOODY HELL YOU DIDN'T KNOW. I THOUGHT THAT YOU, OF ALL PEOPLE WOULD UNDERSTAND VICTOIRE. THAT YOU WOULD AT LEAST TRY TO ACCEPT THAT I HAVE FRIENDS WHO ARE NOT MY FAMILY, THAT YOU WOULD TRUST MY GODDAMNED JUDGEMENT. BUT YOU'RE JUST LIKE THE REST OF THEM, JUST AS CLOSE MINDED AND BITCHY. SCORPIOUS ISN'T TALKING TO ME. AND ITS ALL YOUR FAULT." Next thing Rose knew, her fist had connected with Victoire's face. A sickening _crunch! _echoed in the almost empty hall. Rose turned, to see Scorpious staring at her with the strangest expression. She looked at Victoire, who was holding her nose, crying, and looked back at Scorpious. Then she turned, and ran back outside. And she didn't stop running. Not until the sky was pitch black and her surroundings turned from green grass and the womping willow to the twisted, mangled, creepy trees of the dark forest.

What had she done? Had she seriously just hurt her family? And had she seriously gotten lost in the Dark Forest? She looked around, having no recollection of the way she came. "Great. Just fucking great!" Could this day get any worse? Her own father told her that she was a disgrace on the family, sending a Howler and forcing everyone in the Great Hall to hear her father's prejudice voice. She hated them, she hated all of them. Her bright green eyes filled with tears.

But before she could have a crying fest, a _crack!_ had alerted her. The full knowledge of where she was sank in. Adrenaline rushed through her veins, her heart could be heard in her ears. Everything seemed so much brighter, and all Rose wanted to do was run. She turned towards the sound, and saw a very short person in a black, hooded cloak. "Get out." A hoarse, yet strangely feminine voice came out of this person.

"I-I don't know which way to go." Rose whispered.

"GET OUT!" A wand Rose did not see before was in her hand, and the figure raised it. A howl interrupted them though, one that was very close, and very loud. Before Rose knew it, a giant beast crashed into the person, grabbing her arm and throwing her against a tree. Rose didn't know what it was, until it looked at her. A werewolf. She screamed, and started running. But the werewolf was faster. It grabbed the back of her shirt, still running. She screamed and thrashed about, until she was dropped. She scrambled for her wand, which she then realized was in her dresser in her dorm. She formed her hand into a fist and was about to whack the beast. But it was gone, and she saw that she was at the border of the Dark Forest, the castle in her sight. She ran, all the way up to her dorm. As she lay in bed, she was puzzled. The werewolf brought her back instead of eating her. Why? The question was still on her mind when she fell asleep.

**AN: Okay. It was short, and not one of my favorites. Please take note that I wrote this in an hour, and I was delirious. I wanted to tell you how sorry I was and that I was back and wasn't going to ditch you guys for two years again, but I had to write a chapter in order to do so. So, please Review, and I am terribly sorry~! I will do my best to update every Sunday night/Monday morning. I'm glad to be back. :) By the way, think back to the prologue, if you guys still remember it. Who do you think that strange person was? ;D**

**Sammy**


End file.
